The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for even smaller electronic devices has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
As semiconductor technologies evolve, wafer-level chip scale package structures have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce the physical size of semiconductor devices. In a wafer-level chip scale package structure, active devices such as transistors and the like are formed at the top surface of a substrate of the wafer-level chip scale package structure. A variety of metallization layers comprising interconnect structures are formed over the substrate. Interconnection structures of a semiconductor device may comprise a plurality of lateral interconnections such as metal lines and a plurality of vertical interconnections such as vias, plugs and/or the like. The metal lines of the metallization layers are separated by dielectric layers. Trenches and vias are formed in the dielectric layers to provide an electrical connection between metal lines. Various active circuits of a semiconductor device may be coupled to external circuits through a variety of conductive channels formed by the vertical and lateral interconnections.
The metal lines and vias may be formed of copper. In order to prevent interference such as capacitive coupling between two adjacent metal lines from having an impact on the overall performance of the semiconductor device, low-K dielectric materials may be filled between adjacent metal lines. The low-K dielectric materials may be of a dielectric constant approximately equal to and less than 4.0. Furthermore, air gaps may be employed to further reduce capacitive coupling so as to improve the overall performance characteristics of the semiconductor device.